


Тихо! Я пытаюсь мыслить здраво

by Skata



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Hurt, Hypothermia, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skata/pseuds/Skata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз падает: сперва в ледяное озеро, а после – в постель к оборотню.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тихо! Я пытаюсь мыслить здраво

**Author's Note:**

Стайлз приходит в себя и удивлён уже одним только этим.  
Он ясно помнит, как мчался за Скоттом через лес, как следовал за ним сквозь снег и стужу, помнит, как лёд вдруг разошёлся под ногами – и вот он уже проваливается в озеро, под тяжесть воды, в яростный холод, и думает: «всё, мне конец». Впрочем, ещё он помнит, как выбрался из-подо льда и брёл, шатаясь, по лесу, промокший, замёрзший и окоченевший, и как отыскал лачугу – дом лесника? – а дальше мысли путались и разбегались.  
Но он очнулся. Он жив – он просто не может быть мёртв, когда его грудь словно сдавило тисками, и холод в лёгких мешает вздохнуть, и тело как не своё; и он точно не может быть мёртв, когда _так_ больно. Это всё холод, этот дурацкий холод, такой страшный, что даже не описать. И непривычное оцепенение, от которого, кажется, он уже и дрожать не может. Сознание откликается медленно и тяжело, и всё, что он коротко успевает отметить, – странное дело: спереди ему немыслимо холодно, а со спины – тепло.  
Вообще-то, спине блаженно жарко. Неприлично, удивительно горячо.  
Он обводит взглядом крохотную лачугу лесничего. Вот дровяная печь – он не смог её растопить, не отыскал сухих поленьев. Его одежда, как попало брошенная на пол, там, где он в спешке стаскивал её, смутно помня навыки бойскаута. Она до сих пор не просохла, и теперь лежит в лужицах тающего льда. А ещё там какие-то шмотки, которых он у себя не помнит.  
Так, часть этих тряпок определённо не его.  
Он инстинктивно подаётся чуть назад и тут же понимает, что тепло за ним – живое: там кто-то дышит, _кто-то есть_. Кто-то, кто свернулся рядом с ним, близко-близко, ужасно интимно, обнажённым телом прижавшись к нему со спины. Но Стайлз не помнит, чтобы в избушке лесного смотрителя был ещё кто-то.  
Поначалу возникает мысль, что это Скотт. Потому что Скотт уж точно учует его, и найдёт, и не даст умереть этой жуткой, леденящей смертью. Ведь отчасти и Скотт виноват: друг вконец свихнулся и, полуобратившись, ринулся в лес, глухой ночью, замерзать до смерти. Ага, именно.  
Вот только по ощущению это не Скотт. Потому что они со Скоттом, конечно, друзья и многое сделают друг для друга, но мужчина – а это, _о боже!_ мужчина! – прижавшийся к его спине, очень горячий и очень, очень голый. И нет такой силы на свете, что заставит Скотта обниматься с ним нагишом, хоть бы даже речь шла о жизни и смерти, будь оно проклято, это обморожение.  
Но жар от его спасителя валит как от костра, чересчур для нормальной температуры, чересчур для обычного человека – и раз уж это не Скотт, то список «не совсем людей» резко сокращён.  
Стайлз медленно оборачивается – всё болит и сильней пробирает озноб – видит острую линию челюсти и жёстко сомкнутый рот, и что-то в груди – нет, не сердце, конечно, он же не девчонка, а нечто более мужественное – может, рёбра? – болезненно сжимается и он старается не запаниковать. Впрочем, паника требует зверского количества энергии, а кроме того, движений – а ни на то, ни на другое Стайлз сейчас не способен.  
— Дерек? — недоверчиво спрашивает он, надеясь, что выйдет тихо, почти шёпотом, но получается скорей какой-то писк. Наверное, всему виной обморожение.  
Горячий выдох обжигает шею, словно кто-то с силой выдыхает раздражение:  
— Нет, Лидия.  
Нет уж, он не собирается думать о прижавшейся к нему обнажённой Лидии. Только не когда рядом голый Дерек, который… Господи боже! У него, кажется, искрит мозг. Кажется, он сейчас тронется крышей, потому что он голый в постели с Дереком Хейлом, и понятия не имеет, что всё это значит, но определённо это полный звиздец, и вся его жизнь это полный звиздец, и наверно, она скоро закончится, вот только между ними должно быть какое-то _пространство_.  
Он слегка подбирается, только думает отодвинуться, но большая, сильная рука ложится ему на грудь, перехватив через талию, и Дерек ворчит: «Не вставай». И Стайлз совершенно уверен, что умрёт от стыда и смущения в ближайшие тридцать секунд.  
Он дышит тихими, короткими вдохами, игнорируя тепло, что расходится от ладони Дерека и медленно проникает в лёгкие, и пытается не устроить масштабную истерику.  
— Тебе надо согреться, — говорит Дерек, и Стайлз старается не замечать горячего дыхания на шее.  
— Мы голые, — выдаёт он; какая-то часть его решила: может, Дерек ещё не в курсе, что его одежда волшебным образом оказалась на полу?  
— Повезло, что живой, — резко отзывается Дерек, и Стайлз захлопывает рот.  
Правду сказать, он всё понимает. Правило выживания #101: обмен теплом, но от понимания оно не становится менее _диким_.  
Но, впрочем, он жив. Жив благодаря Дереку Хейлу, и, может, проблема ещё и в этом – чем отплатить тому, кто спасает тебя снова и снова? Едва ли существуют открытки по случаю, и уж явно нет таких, что говорят «спасибо за мужественные, спасательные объятия».  
Мне не должно быть стыдно, говорит себе Стайлз. Они в лачуге лесничего, в глуши, за окном падает снег, и никто ничего не узнает. Всё, что случается в лесной хижине, там же и остаётся.  
Дрожь вдруг прошивает тело, неожиданно и жестоко, и его неудержимо трясёт в тщетной попытке её унять. Зубы стучат, он пробует свернуться в клубок, чтобы согреться…  
И скорее ощущает, чем видит, как Дерек смещается вместе с ним. Где-то под покрывалом нога прижимается к его собственной, и руки накрест смыкаются на груди, и очень тёплый подбородок замирает у него на плече. Щека у Дерека ужасно тёплая, щетина чувствуется странно, но не сказать чтобы неприятно, и Стайлз едва удерживается от того, чтоб не податься ближе, не свернуться внутри этого тепла.  
— Оно будет волнами, — говорит ему Дерек прямо в ухо, и волоски на шее Стайлза встают дыбом, уж наверно от холода. — Спи.  
Стайлз уже не пытается бороться. Он безудержно дрожит долгую минуту, ещё пару мгновений остаётся в сознании из-за непривычно тёплых объятий и закрывает глаза.

* * *

Во второй раз он просыпается от тёплого ровного дыхания на шее.  
Боль в груди ушла, руки и ноги отогрелись, и лёгкие вернулись в норму. Всё ещё ноют мышцы и суставы, но ушибы пройдут, и вчерашний день вот-вот покажется сном.  
От чуть слышного смещения за спиной Стайлз едва не подпрыгивает. Мягкое дыхание касается плеча, и горячее тело греет спину. В хижине по-прежнему довольно холодно – Стайлзу по-прежнему холодно – и от тепла за спиной немыслимо хорошо. Теперь, когда он снова чувствует руки и ноги, даже лучше, чем раньше. Как будто он дома в постели, а за окном метель, но он в тепле, безопасности и покое, и не нужно идти в школу, писать тест или что там ещё.  
И пусть это неправда, пусть он в лесной чаще, в крохотной хижине, и должен вернуться домой, залезть под душ, а главное, успокоить отца, что с ним всё в порядке… а ему всё равно неприлично здорово.  
Он наконец отогрелся, кровь ожила… но тут Дерек шевелится снова, и Стайлз вдруг очень отчётливо сознаёт, что они всё ещё голые и _обнимаются_. Собственно, всё его тело очнулось и приняло к сведению Дерека. Шестнадцать лет никогда, никогда не перестанут быть неловкими.  
Он чуть не задыхается – не от ужаса, само собой, но от чего-то похожего – и старается думать о расчистке снега, о домашнем учителе, о шампуне – о чём угодно, кроме чертовски привлекательного голого мужчины за спиной.  
— Как самочувствие?  
И в этот раз он точно подпрыгивает на кровати. А вырвавшись из кольца тёплых рук, спешно отодвигается в сторону, чтобы эти руки случайно не спустились ниже и не обнаружились вещи тем более случайные.  
Дерек садится вместе с ним, одеяло спадает ему до талии, и Стайлз что есть сил старается не смотреть на его грудь, или на голый торс, и в итоге сосредоточенно пялится в стену напротив. Он почти чувствует на себе серьёзный взгляд (хотя, возможно, это как раз тот случай, когда отсутствие выражения на лице Дерека ничего и не означает), и уже потихоньку жалеет о том, что выбрался из-под одеял, потому что ему снова _холодно_.  
Должно быть, дело в сквозняке, гуляющем по хижине, вот только охвативший его холод слишком похож на холод озера в лесу. Жестокий и яростный, он стремительно проходит по телу, сводит лёгкие – дыхание перехватывает – и без сожалений сжирает те жалкие крохи достоинства, что Стайлзу удалось собрать за последние пару минут. Покачнувшись, Стайлз заваливается вперёд и, прежде чем уткнуться носом в шею Дерека, успевает крепко вцепиться тому в руку. На этот раз всё хуже, чем вчера – ведь только что он был в порядке, а сейчас, ни с того, ни с сего, ему так _плохо_.  
Наверно, он так до конца и не понял, насколько обязан Хейлу. Ведь нет ни малейшей заминки: вот он неловко льнёт к теплу, ухватившись за Дерека – и тот уже обнимает в ответ, и весь мир переворачивается. Стайлз оказывается прижатым к постели, его сильно трясёт, и Дерек снова укладывается сверху — на нём и рядом — и быстро укрывает тонким одеялом.  
Стайлз всё ещё прячет лицо на шее Дерека, цепляясь за его тёплые плечи, и, слушая чужой пульс, тщетно пытается совладать с собой.  
Зубы стучат, его бьёт бесконтрольный озноб; и он держится за Дерека до тех пор, пока приступ не отпускает его.  
Всё проходит удивительно быстро – почти также, как началось – и озноб стихает, отступает холод. Стайлз облегчённо выдыхает и лежит неподвижно, наслаждаясь расходящимся вокруг теплом, слушая, как выравнивается пульс.  
Наверно, всему виной посттравматический стресс или какой-нибудь ужасный побочный эффект от обморожения, но когда Дерек, приподнявшись, глядит на него с нечитаемым выражением на лице, Стайлз спрашивает:  
— Почему ты это делаешь?  
Неясная вспышка проскальзывает в глазах Дерека – Стайлз не успевает поймать её, не успевает прочесть. Дерек чуть заметно цепенеет, гасит эмоцию во взгляде и отзывается:  
— Чтобы ты не умер.  
«Только поэтому?» — хочет спросить Стайлз, но вместо этого приподнимается к нему и целует.  
Сложно тянуться вверх, когда не можешь шевельнуть рукой, и не сказать чтобы у него был огромный опыт поцелуев хоть с кем-нибудь, но ему не сопротивляются. То есть совсем не сопротивляются, никак. Дерек не отшатывается, его губы чуть приоткрыты и Стайлз слышит его дыхание, но и ответа нет. Стайлз отстраняется, неровно дыша; лицо его горит от смущения.  
— Я… э… — он пытается отыскать слова, пытается придумать хоть что-нибудь и мечтает, чтобы Дерек перестал вот так молча смотреть на него. — Не знаю, что на меня нашло. Временное помешательство. Я очень, очень извиняюсь. Только, пожалуйста, не убивай меня.  
А потом рука Дерека оказывается у него в волосах, вынуждая запрокинуть голову, и Дерек быстро и плавно склоняется к его губам. И Стайлз снова чувствует кожей его щетину, её жаркое, обжигающее касание; сухие губы умело и властно накрывают его рот, и удивительно нежные руки крепко, но не до боли, обнимают его. Дерек пахнет собой, а ещё чуть-чуть им, Стайлзом, потому что пробыл с ним всю ночь, и последние несколько часов никого ближе Стайлза рядом с ним не было. И губы у него такие горячие, разве можно, чтобы они были такими горячими?..  
Стайлз стонет ему в рот и, сильней вцепившись в руки, тянет ближе, и Дерек подчиняется, опускается на него всем телом. Стайлз на мгновение вспоминает, что собирался скрыть своё возбуждение, но тут же чувствует напряжённый член Дерека, прижавшийся к паху, и забывает обо всём на свете, и сорвано дышит в поцелуй, и стискивает его плечи. Дерек на нём тяжёлый и жёсткий, что совсем не похоже на фантазии Стайлза, но это и к лучшему – Дерек вдавливает его в матрас, удерживая собой, и это, чёрт возьми, офигенно.  
Дерек ведёт ему ладонью вдоль затылка, заставляя сильней откинуть голову, подставить горло, – и спускается к шее, мягко прикусывает чувствительную кожу. Стайлз непроизвольно вскидывает бёдра, прижимаясь к бёдрам Дерека, и вот чёрт, так же ещё лучше. Дерек проводит свободной рукой вниз, вдоль уже горячего тела Стайлза, обхватывает его бедро, большим пальцем прижимает выступающую косточку и сам подаётся навстречу, и тело Стайлза инстинктивно дёргается, хотя ему особенно некуда.  
Возбуждённый и жаркий, Дерек снова чуть смещается, располагаясь у него между бёдер, и теперь Стайлз совершенно уверен: его мозг закоротило, он вспыхнул и исчез.  
— Мать твою, — шипит Стайлз, сильней впиваясь Дереку в плечи, — окей, погоди. Стой. Стой, стой, стой.  
И Дерек останавливается. Выдыхает, соскальзывает пальцами с его затылка на шею, обводит только что оставленную им алую метку.  
— Что?  
— Я… не могу… ну, — Стайлз уверен: всё лицо у него пылает, и он делает неопределённый жест рукой – судя по всему, совершенно непонятный для Дерека. Стайлз глубоко вдыхает, медленно и шумно, и скороговоркой тарахтит: — У меня ни разу не было секса. С парнем. Или не с парнем. То есть вообще ни с кем. Только с собой. То есть не секс, ну, ты понимаешь.  
— Ладно, — отзывается Дерек, как будто всё это так просто.  
И Стайлз снова задыхается, теперь уже от возмущения:  
— Нет, не ладно! Я…  
— Я не собираюсь тебя иметь, — говорит Дерек, и голос у него неожиданно мирный, терпеливый; Стайлз совершенно теряется, разве что мельком ошалело размышляет о том, что сказанное Дереком «иметь» заводит ещё сильнее. — Расслабься.  
Стайлз снова вспыхивает, проклиная непослушное тело, и с минуту выравнивает дыхание.  
— Я абсолютно расслаблен.  
Дерек вновь целует его, и обхватывает ладонью бедро, трётся бёдрами о бёдра Стайлза и – да, так и быть, – это круто, действительно круто. Кожа Дерека полыхает огнём, и весь он гладкий, жаркий и потрясающий; он соскальзывает глубже между ног Стайлза, пока не прижимается бедром к его твёрдому члену. И поначалу это слишком – слишком тесно, слишком горячо – а потом _нет_. Скольжение становится легче и легче, и общая влага растекается по бёдрам, и это уже слишком хорошо, слишком гладко.  
Стайлз сквозь зубы втягивает воздух и пытается чуть остыть.  
— Если ты это продолжишь, — бормочет он и чувствует, как Дерек улыбается – ей-богу, _улыбается_! – ему в шею, — я не смогу сдержаться и вообще…  
Хватка Дерека становится крепче; он вновь толкается бёдрами вперёд и обводит языком приоткрытый рот Стайлза. Выдыхает:  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты сдерживался.  
 _О-о_ , думает Стайлз и, выгибаясь навстречу, оставляет вдоль позвоночника Дерека след от ногтей.  
Времени на размышления ему не дают. Дерек просчитывает движения, чередуя медленные и жёсткие, и Стайлз только запаленно дышит ему в губы. А потом рука спускается к животу, скользит ещё ниже и осторожно оборачивается вокруг него, и Стайлз мгновенно забывает, что намеревался сохранить остатки достоинства. Эта рука горячая и широкая, сильная и ужасно умелая, и она в тысячу раз лучше, чем собственная ладонь. Она обхватывает его во всю длину, крепко и горячо – и ничего похожего Стайлз раньше не испытывал.  
Дерек дышит короткими, рваными выдохами – Стайлз, кажется, никогда не устанет их слушать – проводит большим пальцем ему по шее, обхватывает ладонью лицо и рычит прямо в ухо:  
— Кончай.  
Это не просьба, это приказ, и Стайлз вздрагивает, напряжённо выгибается всем телом, крепче вцепляется Дереку в плечи… и наверно, впервые в жизни делает то, что он ему говорит.

* * * 

В хижине тепло; яркий солнечный свет, пробиваясь из-под двери, ложится на пол. Стайлз натягивает почти высохшую одежду, следит за тем, как Дерек влезает в джинсы, и чувствует, что в горле у него пересохло.  
— Так, — начинает он; Дерек впервые мил с ним так долго, и Стайлзу очень не хочется спугнуть это волшебство, но Стайлз не был бы Стайлзом, если бы не нарушил приятную тишину. — Похоже, я тебе нравлюсь. Это я так, к слову. Мне так показалось. И теперь от твоего «перегрызу тебе горло» не будет никакого эффекта. Хотя не то чтобы оно раньше сильно работало, вот.  
Дерек взглядывает на него, одной рукой застёгивая молнию на джинсах, и Стайлз не сводит с него глаз, кажется, тысячу, миллион лет, а потом вдруг понимает, что пол – ужасно интересная штука.  
Раздаётся звук шагов, в поле зрения возникают босые ноги, и Стайлз поднимает лицо.  
Наверное, Дерек всё-таки не должен быть таким привлекательным, взъерошенным, с футболкой в руке, босым и в одних только джинсах. Наверное, Стайлз всё-таки не должен знать, как тот выглядит голым, и как ведёт себя наедине, когда некому увидеть нежность в его взгляде. Но Стайлз знает.  
— Не глупи, — отзывается Дерек, коротко целует его и через голову натягивает футболку.  
Стайлз наблюдает за ним, и что-то странное – очень, очень мужское – порхает у него в животе. И пожалуй, Стайлз готов с ним согласиться.


End file.
